tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua
Survivor: Nicaragua is the eighth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season is a "free-house" season that features 15 former players and 5 new players. Winner: '''MMMMM (5-4 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Espada La Flor Libertad Castaways: '''20 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''San Juan del Sur, Nicaragua '''Original run: '''November 21st 2011 - December 4th 2011 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Panama- Exile Island Followed by: Survivor: Palau- Dynamic Duos Season Summary It was known from the very start of this season that it would be a very unpredictable one. But just how unpredictable we did not know until we got into the season. For the frst time ever, TWENTY Survivors made the cast, and were immediately split into two FAKE tribes. In these tribes they made alliances and deals for the rest of the game. When it was revealed that they were NOT the real tribes, allainces and deals fell apart and they were re-divided into two new tribes. From the get-go it was clear that La Flor was the strongest tribe. They defeated the other tribe in the first three Immunity Challenges, and due to a twist involving Double Eliminations, Espada had to vote out Smaeister, Jman96, Smi9172, SweetRem and Jflora18. Then a twist. BOTH tribes went to Tribal Council. La Flor then made a huge decision to eliminate one of their most active players, JamieN8954. Espada voted out Joeker. After the twist, La Flor kept up their domination over Espada and won the Final Tribal Immunity Challenge, giving Pinnaple and BBlover. The tribes then merged into Libertad with only two Espada castaways remaining, Gaiaphage and 77sparks77. Ireks won the first Individual Immunity Challenge, and his tribe discussed getting rid of Gaiaphage. Which they did. UNTIL.. a new twist was revealed. Occcultus Island. When you are voted out you are sent to Occultus Island. When 5 people are on Occultus Island, hey will compete in an Immunity Challenge + Tribal Council, and one will be voted off into the Jury. At a certain point in the game, two people would return to the game an dget a second chance. Insanity won the next challenge, and Blueu22 and Millzipede got sent to Occultus Island. Kikorus played an idol at this Tribal. Kikorus then won the next two Immunity Challenges, voting out Insanity, by himslef, Keith and also 77sparks77, who had lasted up until now. Then only La Flor remained. Carraid won the next Immunity and Bclrocks was voted out, but it didn't go well for Carraid after that, as he was now a huge threat, and was taken down at the next Tribal Council which MMMMM had won Immunity from. Kikorus played ANOTHER Idol at this Tribal. Over at Occultus Island, Blueu and Millzipede had already got the boot onto the Jury, and now, in a final Challenge and vote, Gaiaphage and Keith got back into the game. At the most recent Tribal, Ireks was Immune, and he played his idol on MMMMM. More so, Kikorus played a THIRD idol making him Immune. The votes then swung towards Keith and Gaia, who got voted out as the seventh and eighth Jury members. At the Final Immunity Challenge, MMMMM swung ahead to bag a place in the Final 2. Thinking that Ireks was too much of a threat, he voted him out and Ireks became the nineth Jury member. At the Final 2, people thought that MMMMM had done more than Kikorus in the game, and so MMMMM became the second ever two-time winner in a close 5-4 vote. Contestants Note: These votes do NOT include votes recieved on Occultus Island. * Kikorus cast the sole vote to eliminate Insanity17 on Day 8 in a twist. ** As Kikorus used 2 idols on himself, 2 votes cast against 'Kikorus did not count. *** As Ireks used an idol on MMMMM, 1 vote cast against MMMMM did not count. The Game * Due to all both tribes going to Tribal Council, the Immunity Challenge was Individual. ** In a Double Tribal Council for Espada, BBlover96 got the most votes and was voted out, while ThePinnaple God was voted out in a Sole Vote by Gaiaphage after a tie. *** There was no Occultus Island challenge/elimination on these days because there were less then five people on the island. **** In a Double Tribal Council for Libertad, 77sparks77, Millzipede and Blueu22 tied with three votes each. There was a public voting poll, with the person with the most staying in the game. Blueu22 was eliminated with 10.8% to save, and Millzipede was eliminated with 24.6% to save. 77sparks77 stayed in the game, after storming the poll with 64.6% to save. ***** After winning an Immunity Challenge, Kikorus was given the sole vote to eliminate power. Kikorus voted out Insanity17. ****** On Day 11, Gaiaphage and Keitho44 returned to the game from Occultus Island. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. * In a Double Tribal Council for Espada, BBlover96 got the most votes and was voted out, while ThePinnaple God was voted out in a Sole Vote by Gaiaphage after a tie. ** In a Double Tribal Council for Libertad, 77sparks77, Millzipede and Blueu22 tied with three votes each. There was a public voting poll, with the person with the most staying in the game. Blueu22 was eliminated with 10.8% to save, and Millzipede was eliminated with 24.6% to save. 77sparks77 stayed in the game, after storming the poll with 64.6% to save. *** After winning an Immunity Challenge, Kikorus was given the sole vote to eliminate power. Kikorus voted out Insanity17. **** On Day 11, Gaiaphage and Keitho44 returned to the game from Occultus Island. Occultus Island * On Day 11, Gaiaphage and Keitho44 returned to the game from Occultus Island. Twists Fake Tribes Fake tribes were created at the begining of the season. People in the game formed alliances with people in these tribes, only to find out the the real tribes were different. Double TC Hell As a twist, there was lots of Double Tribal Councils throughout the season, where two people were voted off in one tribal. By the end of the season, there had been a record seven Double Tribal Councils throughout it's airing. Occultus Island After the merge, a new twist was introduced called Occultus Island.If you are voted out, you go to Occultus Island. When five people were on Occultus Island, you play a condensed version of the post-merge Survivor game. At a set point in the game, a certain amount of people on Occultus Island would return to the game for another chance to become the Sole Survivor. On Day 11, Gaiaphage and Keitho44 re-entered the game after surviving the island. Returning Castaways From this season, 77sparks77, Joeker, Gaiaphage and JamieN8954 returned for Suitman's Survivor 9: Palau- Dynamic Duos. 77sparks77 won the season on his fourth time playing, while Joeker and Gaiaphage both finished in equal 10th. JamieN8954 finished 20th. In Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites, BBlover96, Millzipede, Keitho44 and JamieN8954 returned. BBlover96 won the season, while Millzipede, Keitho44 and JamieN8954 finished in 3rd, 13th and 16th respectively. From this season, Kikorus, 77sparks77, Millzipede and Joeker returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 5th, 3rd, 9th and 18th respectively. Both Gaiaphage and Carraid73 returned for Suitman's Survivor 16: Tocantins, placing as the Sole Survivor by a unanimous vote and 8th place respectively. ThePinnapleGod and Jman96 returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where they placed 24th and 17th out of 24. JamieN8954 returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where he placed 17th. Blueu22 returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where he placed 16th. Kikorus returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 5th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor